Slarth
Slarth is one of the biggest planets within the Xeras System. Being a life-sustaining planet, Slarth has to have some sort of atmosphere to sustain the life on it. Most of the planet is made of land; with only thirty percent of the planet actually being water. The primary race that inhabits the planet are the Druyahm: A giant race of intelligent dragons. The Druyahm have lived on the planet Slarth for about 5,000 years, and have evolved to become the dominant species of the planet. Their race evolved to better survive the harsh winters, blazing sun, and raging sandstorms. The capital city, Dernwhelm, is home to the majority of the intelligent species. Those that live on the outskirts of civilization are known to the civilized as "The Kindled". Fights are constantly breaking out between the civilized and The Kindled. History Slarth serves as the home planet to the Druyahm race, and a fortress to protecting their culture. During the planet's formation, several of the planets' moons smashed into the surface and created massive craters as a result. Around three thousand years later, the first few forms of life started breathing. After that, the first pre-evolved Druyahm sprouted its wings and flew through the skies. Then the race exploded in population and they eventually gathered the resources needed to create the first town. Cities soon formed hundreds of years later. By the year 2031, the established capital was made certain and the Elder Council of Druyahm was created to govern the newly-made civilization. The Elder Council is comprised of three Hybrid dragons, and four Sentinel dragons. Their power exerts throughout the entire race and their influence is considered the "final say" to all decisions. Deciding on policies of war, economics, foreign policies, and other government topics are left to be decided upon democratic voting. The highest member of the council is Dregg, considered to be the most powerful of the Druyahm race. The year 2037 rolls around and the Thousand Suns War begun between the dragons of the civilized world, and those that laid waste throughout the outskirts. The war began with battles that raged across the planet. The entire world was plunged into a war that nearly caused the entire race to become extinct. Just as the final few months of the war were coming to a close, a Great Rebirth started and all of the woes of the world came to a close. The Elder Council reformed and established the city of Havana as a "Grave City" to honor those fallen on both sides. Despite being inferior, the Elder Council still honored the enemy who used their efforts to fight valiantly. Twenty-five years later, a second war known as the Death Game was established and again the race was thrown into complete chaos. The entire world, along with the new colony fell into bloody battles over the distribution of finances, power, and valuable resources. The Elder Council was destroyed once more and restricted their focus solely to winning the war. After 300 years of fighting, the few remaining suddenly stopped and decided to end the war with an honorable system known as the Death Game. In a Death Game, each member fights until only one remains, and after being the last one, the winner must dispose of the opponents using their fire from within. After the "Second Great Rebirth", the race was reborn again and the Death Game became a ceremonial part of the culture. The Death Game is a means to actually make the criminals kill each other; reducing the overall crime rate. Many have befallen the idea of continuing the Death Game as its barbaric, unnecessary, and completely ridiculous. By the year 2133, interstellar space travel became an interesting topic of discussion within the Third Elder Council. The first ship, The Hethelon, was built and allowed the first Druyahm crew to travel the skies. The Hethelon Voyager ship was created as a means to travel the skies above the home planet and explore new possibilities. Along with the Hethelon were Dredge-class Support ships. The mission was to establish another colony within the farthest reaches of the system. The Hethelon traveled deep out into the stars, but never returned. The failure of The Hethelon Project resulted in a major consideration for better technology and usage of teleportation to better travel between large distances. The whereabouts of The Hethelon remain to be discovered. Several tries to create teleportation gates were explored, but all failed as a result of a lack of proper understanding of the idea. The race was never known for indulging themselves in advanced technology. Many times over, the Druyahm race fought for control over territory that stretched into the outer reaches of the galaxy, but, they were never able to fully achieve space travel to the point of interstellar exploration. Many eras of technological breakthroughs started, but never produced anything worth their time. Instead, a surprising "Culture Shift" era began and completely changed how their species would grow. Category:Planet Category:Planets Category:Planets with life